To die is to love and love has its limits
by AyameSohma16
Summary: sesshomru left rin in the care of inuyasha's gang to keep her safe. 8 years have past and rin is now 16. sesshomaru never comes to visit her unless its to give her a kimono. Then one day sesshomaru comes back and asks rin the one question that hes wanted to ask her and she chooses to go with him. They have romantic parts and rin and sesshomaru are a ad this story...please.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello people of this world. This is my first fanfiction so please help me. I suck at this and if you want me to write a lemon or something I will try my hardest to update and all that stuff umm this is a sesshomaru and rin fanfiction in 500 years before kagome's time so hope you like it.

I don't own inuyasha. Do I look like Ramiko Takahashi... NO SO ...JUST NO OK.

WAIT...I did own something and I still do. A picture of the inuyasha characters...that counts right? Well on with the story.

It's been 8 years since sesshomaru left rin in inuyasha's village to live and experience a regular humans life. Rin was now 16, a young lady that was so beautiful and when she walked by all the young men about her age stopped doing what they where doing to look at her.

She had long black hair that reached to her butt and wore a pink kimono with purple flowers and it really fit her figure. She was skinny, and had dark brown eyes, and was a fascinating girl that was so sweet and so innocent.

She was beautiful but a strange young woman. She always wondered off into the inuyasha forest to look for something and always came back unharmed and smiled so bright that when you were down and she saw you, she would light up your world and help you.

She waited and waited for her Lord to come back and take her with him but he never came. The only time he came was to give her a new kimono, say hi then leave. When he came everyone would look or run and yell "DEMON RUUUN FOR YOUR LIFE." Then Inuyasha would come out from his hut with tetsusaiga, look for the demon and when he noticed it was sesshomaru, his older half brother that he hated and walked back in the hut and say "what the hell is he doin here?"

'When will Lord sesshomaru come back' Rin thought a she sat against a tree deep in thought. Then all of a sudden she heard footsteps crushing leaves and someone walking towards her. She stood up and ran back to inuyasha's village and while she was running she heard the thing start to run and she ran even faster. Rin was terrified at the thought of being raped so she yelled "LORD SESSHOMARU HELP ME!" as she shed tears that sparkled in the moon light as she ran yelling his name.

Next thing she knew she was pinned against a tree yelling her Lord's name."LORD SESSHOMARU HELP ME PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

Then the thing placed his lips on her and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened as she looked and saw a man or more like a demon with long white hair that was all the way down to his feet(a little shorter then that but you get the idea... right)and elf like ears, he wore a kimono that was white and with red designs on the sleeve and black boots. He had a blue moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek and wrist. Rin stopped squirming around and stopped crying and and responded by kissing back.

She pulled back and looked at him with shock in her eyes. She knew sesshomaru was a human hating demon that would never take a human as his wife. But she was different for some reason she couldn't understand. She hugged him and cried in his chest and all he could do was hug her back and take his hand and stroke her long black hair to try and calm her down. He could feel her tears start to wet the chest part of his kimono.

It was getting dark and Rin fell asleep in his arms and he cought her when she started to fall and carried her back to Inuyasha's village to put her in the hut she stayed in. He stayed the night and sat down after putting rin onto her bed.

He was deep in thought thinking about if he should ask her the question he's been wanting to ask her ever since he left her in the hands of kaede and everyone else to protect her and keep her safe when he wasn't there.

The morning came and Rin slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking around thinking if what happened between her and her Lord was true. She looked around her room and saw her Lord leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Rin got up slowly until she heard his voice call out her name.

"Rin" he said with no emotion in his deep voice.

"Yes my Lord" she said with little fear in her voice as she turned her head towards him.

"If you want to stay here in inuyasha's village you are to do so, if you wish to come back with me and stay by my side as we travel to my palace then pack your stuff and we leave at sunset and no later then that"He said as he got up to leave the hut but was stopped when he felt a hand pull down on him and he knew to stop as he turned to look at Rin and she opened her mouth about to speak.

"Lord sesshomaru i-" and was cut off when sesshomaru used his demon speed and kissed her. She responded and kissed back. Sesshomaru took his hand and stroked her hair and she pulled back to catch her breath and then kissed him once more. They where interrupted when kagome walked in.

"Rin i- oh sesshomaru, rin...I umm, sorry to interrupt you but Rin breakfast will be ready in about 30 minutes or so.. Umm ill be going now so if you need me I'll be with inuyasha." Kagome said with an embarrassed look on her face when she felt sesshomaru's golden eyes staring at her with a 'leave or die look.'

"Thank you Lady kagome bye" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Bye oh hi sesshomaru nice to see you again" she said and left with that.

"I choose you" she said as she ran and hugged him tight.

"I don't understand" he said as he lifted an eye brow to show he was confused.

"I choose to be by your side once again and travel with you to your palace" she said as she hugged him tighter.

They were both happy to know that they will be together with each other and travel with one another.

Well that's the first chapter goodbye hoped you liked it tell me any ideas that you have bye. Until we meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's the second chapter enjoy

It was almost sunset and rin was saying her goodbyes to everyone. She packed up all her stuff and was getting ready to leave the village to sesshomaru's palace.

"Rin, time to go it's sunset." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and flew into the air.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll visit when I can" she yelled.

"Goodbye Rin" everyone yelled as they all went to their hut and got ready to go to bed.

It was dark and sesshomaru stopped flying so they could settle down. He wanted Rin to get some sleep from the long day she had. So sesshomaru found a cave to stay in for the night and rin gathered sticks as they walked. Once Rin set up the fire she got up and walk toward the entrance and sat down. She was deep in thought.

'Did Lord Sesshomaru and I really kiss?' She thought but was interrupted when sesshomaru got up and sat next to her. He placed his had on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Rin?" He asked

"Nothing my Lord just thinking. Why do you ask?"

"No reason I'm just concerned that is it."

"Oh...ok

Silence filled the air until Rin spoke.

"What place do I have?"

He raised an eye brow "I don't understand."

"What place will I have in your castle" she asked

"That is for you to decide."

The moon light shined when it hit Rin's long beautiful hair. It was time for Rin to get some shut-eye and she was exhausted from the long day she had.

"Time to sleep Rin" as he lied down near the fire.

She stood up and walked near the fire and sat down across from sesshomaru. She lied down trying to sleep but couldn't. The floor was uncomfortable and cold.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said

"Yes my Lord" she said

"Come here" he demanded

She did as told and walk to Sesshomaru. She leaned down and was now on her knees facing Sesshomaru. He spread his mokomono and he pulled Rin close and let her sleep on his chest.

Rin was shocked when she was pulled and put down on his mokomono. She had no idea what had happened besides being pulled down and forced to lay down on his mokomono.

"Sleep"

She felt weird at first because Sesshomaru never did this. But at least she was now comfortable and lying on the person she loved. She took her arm and lifted it over his stomach and to his side where she hugged him. Sesshomaru did nothing but stare at her. He took his hand and stroked her long black hair and she feel asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru could hear the wind blow with all the leaves that had fallen on the ground and picked up by the wind and flowed along the night. The moon light shined on his face and you could see his cresent moon and magenta stripes on his handsome face. The moon was full that night and the picture of him with his love was breathtaking and so beautiful.

It was morning and rin was just waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up as she looked around. She saw a worn out fire and sesshomaru still laying asleep on his mokomono. She leaned forward about to kiss him but stopped and they where about two inches away.

'Was I really about to kiss Lord Sesshomaru' she thought as she saw Sesshomaru start to open his eyes and she pulled back quickly hopeing that he didn't see her so close about to kiss him.

"Get ready to go" he said as he stood up and was pulled yet again by Rin.

"Please don't go my Lord" she said as she was about to cry, "don't leave me please."

Sesshomaru looked at her in shock but did as he was asked and sat down waiting for her to prepare her stuff so they could go . Rin wiped away her tears and smiled brightly as she got up and ran happily to get her stuff and leave. About 10 minutes later Rin got her stuff. Sesshomaru let Rin ride his mokomono and they where off in the air.

As minutes went by Rin enjoyed the breeze that hit her face and the morning birds cheeping. The sun shined bright and hit her beautiful face and her black hair shined in the light. The sun was bright and you could feel the heat hit your face as the heat felt so good when it was cold and you needed heat that was the perfect day.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said with question in here voice.

"What is it Rin" she said with no emotion in his voice.

"I wanted to ask if... nevermind its nothing important" she said. She started to blush when Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at her.

"What is it Rin?" He said slowly and sternly turning his head back to watch where he was going.

"Nevermind I said ok." She said slightly yelling at him.

He could hear the pain in her voice so he left it and kept flying forward. Rin was hoping that he wasn't mad at her for yelling at him. She started to cry into his mokomono thinking that her Lord hated her now. He could hear her cry and feel her tears soaking his mokomono. He wanted to do something but they had to get to the castle and Rin still hasn't eaten. Sesshomaru decided to stop so she could clean up and find something to eat.

They stopped near a river and Rin brought out a new kimono. She took her kimono and tied it up higher so it wouldn't get wet. She bent down and waited for a fish to come. About 5 minutes later she came with a medium sized fish and she gathered sticks as well. She started a fire and cooked the fish, once it was cooked she ate it carefully. Once she was finished, she stood up and picked up her clothes.

Sesshomaru found a hot spring that she could bathe in and clean up. He stayed close but not to close to her. Just in case she was attacked or something in that nature he would he close enough to save her.

Rin was undressing herself and walked in the nice hot spring that her Lord had found for her. She washed up herself and made sure she was clean. Once she was done she put on a different kimono that sesshomaru gave her. It was white with blue roses and a red belt.

She walked up the hill from the hot spring and called for sesshomaru. He walked out from the Bush and grabbed her arm.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing" she said pulling her arm back trying to get her arm free from his grip.

"Let's go" he said not looking back at her and realising her from his hands.

"Why are you in such a r-" and was cut off when he kissed her passionately.

She pulled back and looked away. She turned red and didn't want sesshomaru to see her like that.

"Lets go Lord Sesshomaru!" She said with a bright smile on her face even though it was... well shocking and slightly weird that he kisses her out of nowhere.

Well that's all for the moment hope you like it. Sorry the chapters are so short but still hope you like it. Third chapter is coming soon. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hope you like it.

I don't own Inuyasha. Do I look like Ramiko Takahashi to you. NO.

Enjoy:)

They reached the castle and it was huge. Rin looked at its beautiful design and the way it was put together. She was surprised that it was for her. Sesshomaru built it just for her to do what she wanted. If she wanted to plant a garden, he would let her do as she pleased. He loved her that much.

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru, it's wonderful!" She said still looking at it. Her eyes where glued on the building that was large, and it covered a lot of land!

They landed and Rin walked of of Sesshomaru's mokomono turning and twisting thinking it was all a dream. Funny thing is... it wasn't!

She smiled and was looking around the front of the castle. There was a whit gate that allowed no trespassers and if they entered without permission would be sentenced to death!

A man tried to sneak in and was caught. Sesshomaru has good sense of smell and could sense and smell the presence of the man coming in. He showed no mercy and used his poison claws and melted the guy. He was there to steal. They figured out that it was a bandit named Aki that was there at the wrong place and was killed. His fault for being there.

But yeah, if you try to trespass and do something stupid you will be killed by Sesshomaru, the Lord of the west. (Or is it east. Whatever.)

The palace was big enough to fit two villages! They walked in through the gate and the maids greeted them as they walked in. Rin waved hi and smiled, but as for Sesshomaru, he kept walking not even paying attention to them.

They walked and walked till they were in front of a huge door. One of the maids opened the gate for them to pass.

"Thank you" Rin said with the biggest and brightest smile, and again all Sesshomaru did was walk past them saying... well nothing. (As if) that's Sesshomaru for ya. Your Welcome.

Rin and sesshomaru finally got into the castle that was the biggest thing that Rin ever saw in her life. The reason is really because she lived in a village her whole life so she never really explored and her parents died when she was a small child. They where slaughtered by a band of thieves and she ended up being the only one to survive the whole thing that was going on. Then when she was taken in by a nearby village she found while walking. They took her in and she found sesshomaru and tried to help him but he refused her help. She still continued to help him. Then her village was attacked by koga's wolves and she ended up dying. Then Sesshomaru found her lying dead on the ground. Then he pulled out tensaiga and brought her back from death. Ever since then she has been following him around, but he didn't mind it at all. Then she grew and left her in the hands of priestess kaede and the inuyasha gang. Now she is 16, a young beautify magnificent lady that Sesshomaru found quite interesting and fond of. Before he knew it he had strong feelings for her and was good at keeping it a secret with his emotionless act that he puts on so that everyone knows not to mess with the great and powerful, LORD SESSHOMARU!

Any whoooo... The castle was big and gorgeous. It had baby blue walls and the floor was mixed with blue and white tiles that was made of a special glass that was amazing and there where doors that were about 15 ft. tall made of wood with clear polish that made it shine.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her to show he was listening.

"I- can-" she was scrambling all her words and couldn't find what she was trying to say.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with a stern voice.

"Nevermind my Lord, it's nothing." She said looking away. She didn't want him to look at her. She was embarrassed and had no idea what she was saying and she didn't want him to see her blushing.

When she looked up he had already walked off, she ran to him so she could catch up. They walked into her room that she was going to stay in as long as she lived there.(unless they got together. LOL.)

She saw a small bed that was dark blue and had blue and white pillows. The walls where white and she had a little table with a vase full of colorful flowers like red and blue and green and so on.

"This is your room Rin and if you need anything ask me or any of the maids you see. Okay. If you need me I will be in my room. Goodbye and start getting unpacked. That is all." And with that he left out of her room to his.

Sorry for not updating its been long and school is back boooooooo so this is it for now I want to have over 200 chapters and it is possible my sister/friend was reading a 120 chapter story it was the avengers and inuyasha crossover so go check that out if you want I don't know what it's called so and go check out her stories she's doing one right now and it's good so far her name on is CrescentDragon22 that's it thanks for reading. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Hopefully. Bye minna.


End file.
